


Once a shot, Twice a story

by lazymusey



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazymusey/pseuds/lazymusey
Summary: A collection of my imaginations of Twice's pairings with no recollection of when it started.Also posted inAFF
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. [SatZu] Why am I Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 14th January 2017

She sighed again for the nth time that day. She made many attempts to make sure she would forget the event tonight. In fact, she almost did that but darn that skinny jeans sitting on top of the drawer. Darn that thing for being her most favourite jeans, darn that thing for still keeping the invitation card inside the back pocket and darn that thing for making her stare at the card like it’s going to burn holes in it.

She sighed. Again.

Throwing the blue glittery card away, she got up from bed and prepares for her night shift. The restaurant manager had gladly excused her for the night; he has a fondness for diligent workers and she’s always his staff of the month, if he ever made one. But Friday night is always a full house and having a full crowd in the famous traditional ramyun shop was never a good thing.

Perhaps, she can take her mind off of her.

Putting on her jacket and a cap, she shut the door of her shared room. The college was really convenient for having a dorm building surrounded by shops of all kinds. Especially for a foreigner student like her who depends solely on scholarship for the college fees.

Puffs of air materialized from her mouth, the night was cold but not enough to have students loitering about the area. She put her hands inside the pockets of her jacket to keep them warm, taking fast steps down the corridor and onto the streets below.

“Yah! What are you doing here?”

She only greeted back with a deep bow and a wide grin. It took her only a few minutes to arrived to her workplace. The manager was surprised, but pleasantly welcomed her. The place was already fully packed and he really needed her. After changing to her working uniform of white shirt under an apron and a Yoda-decorated bandana, she quickly takes charge of the many fussy customers and noisy students who frequent there.

It seems like forever with the non-stop incoming customers, but two hours had passed and the manager asked, more like forced, her to take a short break. Taking a swig of water, she wiped the sweat forming on her forehead. Her hand automatically falls in front of her, showing the time on her wrist watch.

“Darn it.”

She closed her eyes with her hands. It was supposed to be a normal night shift but the image of the blue card was still floating in her head, she had almost lost concentration and messed up some orders. She took another gulp, only to felt a pat on her shoulder.

“Found you.”

“M-Mo.. Momo-unnie?!”

“Yah! What’s with that face? I’m not a ghost!” She took a seat beside her, “And what are you even doing here in the first place? Trying to catch some slacks, eh?”

“Why are you here, unnie?”

“Trying to find a hiding Yoda.”

“I’m.. I’m not hiding!”

“Really? Let’s go then!”

“Huh? Where- YAH, UNNIE!”

  
  
  


* * *

Momo was given the silent treatment for the whole car ride, but mostly because she just kidnapped her out of nowhere.

“I’m in the middle of working, unnie.”

“It was Shindong-oppa’s idea, though.” She glanced at the sulking beauty, “You can nag him tomorrow at work.”

She groaned, frustrated to know the manager was also involved with this. She keeps her stare outside, not in the mood to talk. Momo was starting to feel guilty but this is for her own good. For her bestfriend’s sake, too. They need a proper closure and tonight is the only chance for both of them. Momo doesn’t want her favourite maknae to repeat her mistakes. No, she can’t let them suffer like how she is right now.

“We’re here.”

Momo switched off the ignition before leaning back on her seat. She decided to give the younger girl some time to herself. The latter took a short glance outside. For the first time had she seen their college’s dilapidated swimming pool being turned into a total mess of flashing light bulbs with colorful balloons and randoms post-it notes stuck everywhere on the entrance wall.

“They really kick it up a notch this year.” Momo commented.

She inhaled a shaky breath, “I’m not sure about this, unnie.”

“Well, me neither.” She stepped out of the door, “But trust me. Both of you need this.”

She was still unsure but the car owner had already walked up front, leaving her scrambling to her feet trying to catch up with her sunbae.

“Oh, just for the record.” The blonde cling a hand around her, “Let’s stay clear from your Mina-unnie.”

They reached the entrance and was immediately greeted with the committee in charge. A shocked committee who, unfortunately, they were trying to avoid.

“Tzuyu? What are you doing here? I thought you're not coming..?”

Before she can open her mouth, Momo had stepped up front and cleared her throat.

“Greetings there, Vice President.”

“Ah, the only name not to be ticked yet in this list.” She crossed her arms, “You’re late.”

“It’s not like I wanted to be here in the first place.”

Momo shrugged nonchalantly. The vice president of the student council was not a person to be messed with, but Momo just had to test her patience just for the fun of it. It’s her favourite past time, after all.

“But this party is specially organized to celebrate soon-to-be graduates such as you.”

“You do know I flopped my finals.. right?”

Momo can be scary when she needed to be but putting blame on someone was never her intention in the first place. She stopped teasing when she sees the fallen face of the vice president.

She let out a sigh, “She needs this, Mina.”

She gave Momo a quizzical look before it dawn on her.

“Don’t tell me..” She gasped, her eyes falling on the silent Tzuyu. “No, you can’t!”

She was keeping her mouth shut all this while, only following what her unnies were telling her. Every time she’s feeling down, she has her unnies to confide in. She has her unnies to protect her, to tell her what is wrong and what is right. But she had enough of being an obedient dongsaeng. For once, she wanted to do what she feels is right for her.

“Why not?” She voiced out.

“Eh?”

Both of them were surprised. Mina was contemplating but she can’t waste anymore time. She pushed through, ignoring her unnie’s shouting.

The place was dark, but her eyes soon adjusted to the dim light. It was packed with humans, making it more difficult for her to find that certain squirrel-like human. She pushed through the crowds, colliding bodies with oppas and unnies she didn’t know while her eyes searching for that certain someone.

It has been a few minutes but her searching was futile. She needs a breather among this ocean of seniors. She spotted a door leading to the outside pool. Just as she was about to reach the door, a body bumped into her.

“Ah! Wha-”

“I’m reall-”

As quick as a jogger trying to outrun a bear, as quick it is for her heart to start beating uncontrollably when she sees _her_.

“Tzuyu…”

Everything was numb to the point that she can’t really feels her legs anymore. She might slump to the floor, like jelly, just with the mere presence of her.

“What are you doing here?”

It was ridiculous how everyone she met had been questioning her the same thing today. To be asked by this person, too… It felt like her presence was not expected, is not welcomed at all.

She wanted to run away but her legs failed her. She wanted the tears to stop forming but her eyes failed her. She wanted to push away the perfect human standing before her but her hand failed her. She wanted her heart to stop beating for this wonderful senior but it failed her, badly.

“Sana-unnie! There you are!”

Instead of her body that falls, it was her heart.

“Oh, Dahyun-ah.”

How affectionate that sounded, she thought.

“Your drinks, unnie!”

“Thank you, Dahyun-ah.”

She can’t take it anymore. The scene was revolting, it shattered her heart more than it already was.

She ignored her calling her name out as she stormed out of the place. She doesn’t even care where she goes, as long as she’s far from her. She wiped her blurry eyes, the sleeve of her jacket getting wet from her tears.

She was right. It was a mistake after all to come here. When she thought she can put an end to her misery, all it did was making it worse. She doesn’t know what wrong she did in her past life for God to punish her like this..

She wanted to scream, shout, kick, punch… everything. It was so much, too much for her heart.

Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed her. She raised her head, only to be met with a gentle pairs of eyes belonging to a human God.

“Tzuyu-yah..?”

Her voice is so soothing, she immediately buried her head into the comfort of her unnie’s chest. She let it out, everything. She doesn’t care if her tears might soaked the shirt. Her unnie never mind, anyway. She just wanted to let it out. She never cried in front of people, but time is an exception..

Just for tonight.

“It really hurts, Jihyo-unnie..”

* * *

  
  
  


_She slammed the door shut, collapsing her body onto the comfort of her body. It was almost midnight and she had just finished her extra shift for today. She had been working non-stop since afternoon when one of the workers took an emergency leave. It was a hectic day but she’s glad she can help out Shindong-oppa. More savings for her, the faster she can pay her debt to Momo-unnie later._

_She peeked on her roommate's vacant bed, a hand snaking out a box under her pillow. She opened it carefully, displaying a beautifully carved silver necklace with a small piece of blue stone on it._

_She imagined how perfect it will be when Sana-unnie wears it. How ecstatic she will be, when she saw that as her birthday present._

_A huge grin etched on her face. She looked like a fool, because she is a fool who’s deeply in love with her beautiful unnie._

_The enactment of a perfect and beautiful human being she had ever laid eyes on._

_She stopped herself when realizing her foolish smile had upgraded into an almost crazy state. She tucked the box back to its hiding place, not before whispering some encouraging words to it. She stretched her body, all the muscles were sore and numb. She decided to take a small nap before hitting the shower when a knock on the door disturbed her peace._

_With lazy steps, she dragged her feet to the door._

_“Who is it?”_

_She asked as she opened it, only to feel a sudden sharp pain on her cheek. She turned to the perpetrator, a fuming Sana standing on her doorstep like an angry goddess._

_“U-Unnie..?”_

_“Liar.”_

_“What?”_

_“You forgot our date. Again.”_

_Her eyes widen. They were supposed to meet for dinner that evening but she had totally forgotten about it._

_“I’m reall-”_

_“Save it. I don’t want to hear anymore of your excuses, Tzuyu.”_

_“But, unnie..”_

_“You wanna know something, Tzuyu? It feels like I was being taken for granted.”_

_She gulped, not liking where this conversation is going._

_“I know you’re busy with your part time job but lately, it was getting too much. You never had time for me and you were never there when I needed you. Sometimes, it feels like you never cared.”_

_“No, that’s not true! I do care, unnie!”_

_“Really, Tzuyu?” She scoffed, “Cause you never show it. It was always me, and I’m tired of it.. of everything.”_

_She’s dreading the minute to come, how she wish time would miraculously stop. Because she knew. Even if she still ask, she already knew the answer._

_“W-What do you mean?”_

_“Let's stop this.”_

  
  
  


* * *

The sobbings had already subsided, only occasional sniffles can be heard. Jihyo took a glimpse of her maknae before picking up a stone and throwing it into the pool. It’s not allowed, but rules are made to be broken anyway. She stood up and started walking, her unnie following closely beside her.

“Jihyo-unnie?”

She turned to her favourite dongsaeng, “Yeah?”

“Do you remember that day?” She sniffed, “When we were hanging by the pond that winter?”

“Oh, yeah! The one where you forgot your jacket and made me share mine with you cause you’re shivering every seconds, right?”

They laughed from the ridiculousness of the scene taking place that day.

“You still remember.. what my wish was?”

“I do.”

“I’ve done some thinking about it these days. A lot of thinking. I don’t know if it will make everyone happy but...”

Jihyo hummed in understanding, seeing her distressed maknae just made her heart ache. The kid is too young to be in this situation.

“Tzuyu-yah, it doesn’t matter actually.” The older clings her arm on her, “You don’t have the power to make everyone happy. It’s not your responsibility at all. Unless you’re Supergirl.”

Jihyo nudged her with wiggled eyebrows, the teasing managed to make her dongsaeng laugh.

“What’s important is here.” She pointed to her maknae's heart, “Your happiness. If you’re happy, then everyone would be happy for you.”

She nodded, sometimes wiping her wet nose and still teary eyes.

“I would love for everyone to be here until graduation day but whatever your decision is, whatever makes you happy, I’ll be a hundred and one percent supporting you, Tzuyu.”

“Thank you, unnie..”

They shared a smile before catching a quarreling sound of two familiar voices. They shared looks, quickly rushing over to those two.

“She’s just my roommate!”

“Yeah, just a roommate who happens to have a strong crush on you!”

“Does it matter?”

“Yeah, you’re right. It doesn’t.”

“I hate this.” She huffed, “I hate what we’re going through every day because we never had a proper closure.”

Jihyo paused her steps, motioning the maknae to stay silent and let them continue the bickering.

Mina scoffed, “W-What are you saying?”

“This is why I brought Tzuyu here. Because I know how bad it felt to have your relationship hanging without hearing from both sides.”

“Unnie…”

They stopped when she stepped in between them.

“Tzuyu, are you okay?” Mina quickly rushed to her side.

“It’s fine. I’m alright now. You guys don’t have to fight because of me anymore.”

“What? No…” Momo grabbed her hands, “You were never at fault, our Chewy.”

“I really appreciated your concern, unnies. I’ve been troubling everyone, worrying everyone all this while I’ve been in this college. I know I’m not the best dongsaeng to everyone, it’s hard taking care of a stubborn and snobbish maknae like me. But it was really great having you guys as my unnies and I’m really, really thankful for that.”

She looked at her Jihyo-unnie, gaining a nod from her. Taking a deep breath, she faced both Mina and Momo with a sad smile.

“I’ve decided, unnies..” A tear dropped down her cheek, “I’m going back. For good.”


	2. [SaiDa/SatZu] Why am I Here? (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on 2nd December 2018

_**BUZZ… BUZZ..** _

A groan sounded from the pillows squishing an inu-like human. She wanted to open her eyes but they were too heavy this morning. She forcefully rubbed both of them with her knuckles, throwing away some of the pillows burying her. With disheveled hair, she holds down a big yawn while glancing on the source of the vibrations disturbing her sleep. She didn’t realized how many times the call had tried to went through but she knows her head is pounding more with the sound.

“Damn it.”

She grabbed her head, wanting to slam it on the wall to stop the throbbing sensation coursing through her skull. It was never her intention to get so wasted last night, but the pain was being cut too deep that only alcohol is the bestfriend she had to get her numb.

Her hand unconsciously clenched her chest as her mind rewind the scene of last night.

Everything was a blur but only one thing stood out the most in her memory.

Or one person.

_Tzuyu…_

The hurt painted on the tall girl face was the most vivid image for the whole night and Sana hate herself for being the cause of it. Tzuyu didn’t deserve it, but she didn’t deserve the heartbreak either. She knows how much the Taiwanese girl struggled to keep herself together while juggling her studies and part time job. She remembered the day Tzuyu confessed to her. She was surprised to be an admiration of a foreigner, when she herself is a foreign student in Korea. They agreed to be friends at first but Sana can’t deny the attraction she felt of the beautiful sophomore with her hard-to-approach attitude. They were opposites, and opposites do attract.

It wasn’t Tzuyu who first agreed to be committed to each other. In fact, the girl was reluctant due to her life commitments and had tried pushing away Sana for a few times, which was rendered futile when you are facing the Minatozaki Sana.

How fate decided to play with them was cruel, Sana thought.

Her phone vibrated again. She absentmindedly watched the device vibrates, almost on the verge of falling down from the bedside table before reaching out and answering the call.

“He-“

“I’m outside. Open the door.”

“Well, what a pleasant way of greeting people in the morning.”

“It’s already past 2 in the afternoon, Sana.”

“Oh, good afternoon to you too.”

Sana smirked from the groan she heard from her bestfriend. She’s never rude, but she can be one too when needed.

“Just...” She heard a long sigh, “Open the damn door, Sana.”

The sound of Momo was almost desperate, like begging her to. Not to mention, her bestfriend never acted this way unless she's just being her bitchy self to annoy her.

“I’m not there now.”

“What? Where are you?”

Sana gulped silently, dreading the reaction she’ll received from her reply.

“I’m at Dahyun’s..”

The line went silent for a few seconds, Sana had to check the screen to see if Momo hung up on her already.

“Are you serious?” The tone was accusing and Sana didn’t like the sound of it.

She almost rolled her eyes, “I can explain-“

“It’s not me who needs your explanation.” Sana rubbed her forehead tiredly, listening to Momo’s lecture is not helping the throbbing in her head.

She heard the faint shuffling of shoes followed by slamming of door in the background, probably Momo about to drive off from her home.

_“She’s not there?”_

Sana raised an eyebrow from the other voice.

“You’re with Mina?”

“Yeah.” Momo answered flatly.

“What are you doing with her? I thought you guys loath each other, no offense.”

She whispered the last word amusedly, a grin etched on her face… only for it to falter with what Momo said after.

“Tzuyu is leaving Korea, Sana.. She’s going back.”

Her jaw went slackened, even her whole body suddenly went rigid. Just then, Dahyun barged into the room with a phone on her ear. Their expressions might had mirrored each other, albeit the younger having a paler one.

“Sana-”

“She’s leaving.” Her hand lose its strength, her phone falling before bouncing on the bed.

“Tzuyu’s leaving.”

* * *

  
  


_“You what?”_

_“I broke up with Tzuyu.”_

_Just as she said the words, tears fell like waterfall down her cheeks. The pale girl quickly pulled her senior into her embrace, rubbing her back silently. It felt just like yesterday when Sana had first told her about her crush on the new Taiwanese freshman. She shared a few classes with the Chou Tzuyu, the so called goddess of everyone’s admiration. The latter has a cold demeanor at first glance, but timid and soft once you get to know her. Sana was the few lucky ones to be able to break down the girl’s cold front. She had been gushing about how unrealistic it is to have her feelings reciprocated back by Tzuyu, even to the point of sharing all their romantic escapades to her. Yes, she might have felt envy at one point, but seeing the happiness emanating from the already bright Minatozaki Sana was worth the heartbreak._

_“Want to tell me what happened, unnie?”_

_The older sniffed, wiping her tears with the tissue Dahyun passed to her. She was sobbing so badly, Dahyun just had to reach for her free hand, gripping it tightly. She received a grateful smile, responding with one of her own._

_“I guess it’s not working anymore.” Sana shrugged. “We’re total opposites, you know? Besides, she’s too busy with so many things. I’m just a distraction, a total burden for her.”_

_“No, don’t say that.” Dahyun shook her head with a frown, “I don’t think she ever thought of you as one, unnie.”_

_“How can you be so sure?”_

_She gaped at the question, not sure how to answer and convince Sana that she’s never a distraction to anyone. At least, not to her. The older chuckled dryly._

_“It’s okay, Dahyunnie.” She took a deep breath, wiping the remnants of tears in her eyes._

_“I’m here for you, unnie.”_

_“Thanks, Dubu.”_

_For once, that bright smile was directed to her. And for once, her heart had beat a rhythm she had buried deep down after it broke to pieces when her dear unnie had admitted of her deep feelings for Tzuyu._

_She loved Sana. Once upon a time, that is._

_Now? She’s not so sure anymore._

* * *

_Sana was being her normal self as the days passed, but Dahyun knows she’s slowly breaking inside, mostly when Tzuyu can be seen in the vicinity. The longing stare of her unnie on the lone figure was hard to missed. She knows Sana still loves the cold girl, but both were stubborn to admit their love to one another._

_Or maybe they were too in love with each other, they were oblivious of the reality that this is hurting the both of them as much as it is hurting the people close to them._

_“I feel like strangling her.”_

_“Who?” Dahyun whipped her head to her bestfriend. If fangs can protrude from a human, Chaeyoung might resembled the hybrid of a smol human-cub about to reach puberty with her hissing._

_“Tzuyu, who else?”_

_“Oh.” It left a bitter after taste in her mouth, “What’s with her?”_

_“She skipped lunch again!” Chaeyoung’s eyes widen from exasperation, “It’s been days already and she’s being her stubborn self again.”_

_“Well... she must've been hurting too much from the break up.”_

_The cub gave her a weird look, “What break up?”_

_Dahyun clamped her mouth shut, feigning ignorance from the slip up as she look anywhere except Chaeyoung’s confused eyes._

_“I don’t know about any break up,” She can still feel Chaeyoung’s curious eyes on her, “She’s trying to save up again by skipping meals.”_

_“I thought she’s been working 24/7 on that part time job, right? It’s not enough?”_

_“She said something about owing Momo-unnie some money.” The smol girl grumbled, “But still! She didn’t have to refuse my offer to buy her lunch… she’s already skinny as a bone right now.”_

_Her eyes automatically fell on the figure sitting on one of the isolated bench, too engrossed in her study notes to realize Dahyun eyeing her from afar with her eagle-like vision. Her face had sunken, her cheek bones almost prominent while her figure had probably loss a bit of flesh despite the thick garments she wore._

_She can feel an emotion slowly seeping through her conscience, the one she refused to accept at the sight of her friend’s pitiful state. People had called her an angel for a reason; her endless kindness._

_But perhaps, she wasn’t that kind this time._

* * *

_“Dubu!”_

_She hadn’t even called the older yet to get her attention, but her poor cheeks had been squished once Momo approached her._

_“Ahhh! Did you know how much refreshing that was?”_

_“I don’t want to know, unnie.” She sulked, hiding her cheeks in her hand to prevent Momo from pinching them._

_She saw a small gift box on Momo’s hand, the latter following her gaze._

_“Wait, unnie.. I’m flattered but my birthday is not today.”_

_“What are you talking about?” Momo chuckled from her cute frown, a hand reaching out to pinch the cheek. “It’s not for you, sadly.”_

_“I was just joking.” Dahyun laughed, nudging Momo teasingly on her rib. “So, is that for Mina-unnie?”_

_Momo’s expression faltered at the mention of the vice president. She shook her head with a tight smile._

_“I need a favour from you.”_

_“A favour?”_

_“Well, it’s not from me actually.” Momo scratched her cheek, “It’s from someone else, but I’m doing her a favour but it’s a secret so…”_

_“Spill it out, unnie.”_

_Momo let out a sigh, “Can you pass this to Sana?”_

_She grab the familiar baby blue box neatly wrapped with a ribbon bow._

_“What’s this?”_

_“It was supposed to be a gift from Tzuyu,” She slipped both hands inside the back pocket of her jeans, shrugging innocently with her lips forming a straight line, “I was thinking it could help mend their relationship somehow.”_

_Suddenly, she can feel her soul separated into two. One telling her to give this to Sana, the other prompting her to throw this to the nearest garbage bin. But her moral was a lot stronger. She would keep it for the moment. Sana is still in her unstable state, she would probably throw this away, like what she wanted. But she knows desire was never meant to win over her moral. Only after her heart has made a decision, will she think of the fate of this gift._

_“You think they should get back together, unnie?”_

_“I don’t know.” She rubbed her nape, “But I do hope they have a proper ending. Unlike me.”_

* * *

It has been 3 days already and Sana was still lying on her bed, looking lifeless as her phone keeps on ringing continuously. Dahyun saw the names; it was Jihyo and Momo. She had just ended the call with Chaeyoung. The smol is already rushing her way to the airport to stop, or rather, delay Tzuyu from getting into the flight while Momo and Mina will fetch Sana before the girl’s flight that afternoon. Jihyo is probably waiting with Tzuyu at the airport right now, the youngest is her favourite dongsaeng among all of them.

That’s when realization hit her.

They all have the same purpose; to get Sana and Tzuyu together before the latter fly back to Taiwan.

For good.

The group has been on a rocky state with Tzuyu and Sana’s situation, not to mention the endless lover’s feud of the other Japanese friends. They were breaking up slowly and Dahyun can feel the loneliness surrounding them. Surrounding her Sana-unnie.

Yes, Sana is better now with Dahyun’s help. She’s smiling and laughing, but something is missing. She’s lifeless, just like a dimming sun hidden within dark clouds. Only Tzuyu can bring out the brightness of Minatozaki Sana, she had admitted.

It was painful, but seeing her Sana-unnie hurting was more heartbreaking.

She quickly rummaged through her study table for that box; the one supposedly would be the saviour of Sana’s love life, according to Momo. Maybe, just maybe, Momo-unnie is right this time. Maybe this is the catalyst to break Sana from the despair slowly overwhelming her everyday life of regret.

Sana blinked a few times when a soft blue box was shoved to her face. The ribbon bow was still attached, only a bit flattened, but still look pretty and new. She looked up, meeting Dahyun’s face.

“What’s this?” She took the box, her forehead scrunched in confusion.

“I’m really sorry for hiding this from you, unnie.” Dahyun closed her eyes tightly, taking a deep breath to gather her resolve. 

“What are you talking about, Dahyunnie?”

“The dates she cancelled, the part time jobs she’s been doing till late night…” She pointed to the gift, “It was for this.”

Sana was about to open her mouth but Dahyun quickly raised her hand, “Tzuyu didn’t forget that night!”

She gritted her jaw as Sana keep her gaze on her, giving the pale girl her full attention.

“She didn’t forget your date the night you broke up. She had actually asked me to inform you to wait for her in your room that night…”

She gulped, “But I didn’t.”

_She wasn’t sure what was so great about the restaurant that Chaeyoung had insisted they would eat here tonight no matter what the circumstances. Now, she regretted for blindly following her friend without prodding more. The place was packed to the brim, a line was forming outside the door as people wait for their turn. She frowned, her stomach already growling from missing lunch._

_“Are you sure we’re gonna have a seat before midnight, Chaeng?”_

_“Eyy..” She nudged the frowning dubu, “You’re talking to Son Chaeyoung here. Nothing is impossible when you're with me.”_

_Dahyun clucked her tongue in annoyance as Chaeyoung pulled her to the door, passing over the line of people with ease._

_“Yo, oppa!”_

_“Ah! You’re finally here, my strawberry princess!”_

_Dahyun gave her a look at the nickname, the latter grinning widely showing her dimples. They discussed something before the man, who Dahyun assumed was the owner, escorted them to an empty table._

_“It’s a bit cramped in here but I hope you don’t mind.”_

_“Are you kidding, oppa? Your food is to die for, I wouldn’t even mind eating on the road side.”_

_“Tch, spare the flattery. You’re only here because of the student discounts.” The owner rolled his eyes with a smirk._

_“That too!”_

_They were happily enjoying dinner after the food came. Surprisingly, the meal was really good as her bestfriend claimed and the service was fast albeit the many customers filling the restaurant. The corner of her eyes caught a familiar tall figure approaching them with their drinks._

_“I see you’ve managed to bring Dahyun here.”_

_“Ah, Tzuyu!” Chaeyeoung responded happily as the taller clad in apron placed the glassess on the table, “I’ve told you before I’ll bring everyone here at least once before they leave town.”_

_Tzuyu laughed while nodding, turning her attention to the smiling Dahyun._

_“She didn’t bribe you or anything, right?”_

_“Eh..” Dahyun shrugged, “She’s treating me, actually.”_

_“What?!” She shrieked, “I only brought enough money for my food!”_

_They burst out laughing from the cub’s comical reaction, sharing a high-five from the teasing._

_“It’s a full night today, huh?” Dahyun said as she looked around the place._

_Tzuyu sighed, “Yeah.. It’s Friday night so it is to be expected.”_

_“That’s sucks.”_

_“It’s worse when you’ve gotta back up someone’s shift after working for the whole evening.”_

_“Wait.. is that why you’re still working?” Chaeng asked before shoving a rice cake into her mouth, receiving a nod from the tall girl._

_“Aren’t you supposed to meet Sana-unnie tonight?”_

_Dahyun’s ears perked up at the mention of her dear unnie’s name. That night was supposed to be their hanging out time together, a tradition of the two since they’ve known each other but Sana had to cancelled it today because something urgent came up._

_Now that she knew the urgent thing involved this person in front of her, Dahyun didn’t know what to make of it. She was a bit disappointed for being stood up by Sana without knowing the real reson behind it._

_“Shoot!” Tzuyu’s eyes widen as she looked at her watch._

_She quickly took out her phone, only to frown deeply from the black screen. She sighed with closed eyes, Chaeyoung observing her friend curiously._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“My phone died.”_

_Dahyun keep on stuffing food into her mouth, not really in the mood to mind the business of these two when suddenly both of them whipped their heads to her._

_“Huh?”_

_“You can deliver Tzuyu’s message to Sana-unnie, right? You guys are close, anyway.”_

_Dahyun blinked a few times, facing Tzuyu who grabbed her arm for her attention._

_“Can you please tell Sana-unnie I’m sorry? Tell her I’ll come to her room later tonight after my shift is over.” Tzuyu said, or more like pleaded with desperation on her face._

_“Yeah, sure.” She absentmindedly nod, her free hand already reaching the phone on the table._

_“Tzuyu!” She turned around to face another waiter, “They need you at the back, now!”_

_“Got it!” She faced Dahyun again. Albeit the tiredness and frustration, there’s a bit of relief in her eyes as she gave the pale girl a smile._

_“Thanks, Dahyun. You really are a lifesaver.”_

_Dahyun nods again with a forced smile as her eyes followed Tzuyu’s figure disappearing behind the kitchen door. She put down her phone, resuming to eat her dinner while focusing her attention on the talking cub whining about her art assignment. She didn’t know what possessed her that night, but Sana never received the message from Tzuyu._

“Dahyun..”

“She loved you, unnie.” Dahyun desperately grabbed Sana’s shoulder, “She still loves you. I don’t think she will ever fall in love with someone else as much as she is in love with you, unnie!”

Dahyun can see the contemplation in her eyes. “But.. I don’t think-”

“Don’t even think of anything, unnie!” She gave a slight shake to her unnie with a glare.

“I beg you, Minatozaki Sana. Only think of your happiness for once and stop thinking about others for a while.”

_Stop thinking about me. I know you noticed my feelings for you, unnie but please.. stop that._

Sana averts her gaze, “I don’t know what my happiness is.”

“You do. It’s been beating inside you all this while.” Dahyun smiled, genuinely this time while pointing towards Sana’s heart.

“It’s in the form of Chou Tzuyu.”

_**HONK! HONK!** _

Dahyun snapped her head to the sound, rushing to the bedroom window to see Momo standing outside a car with a phone attached to her ear. She quickly approached the still shocked Sana, pulling the latter on her feet as she drags her out of the room.

“W-Where are we going?”

“To Tzuyu.”

“What? No, wait Dahyunnie!” Sana struggled to pull herself from Dahyun’s strong grip.

“We’ve gotta hurry, unnie! It’s now or never!”

“But..."

"But what, unnie?!"

"What about you?”

Dahyun froze. Her mind tried to process the question directed to her. It was full of hidden messages, of hope and expectation. Of guilt and betrayal. But this time, she knows it’s only right for two things; trust and sacrifice.

She needs to gain back Tzuyu’s trust and for that, she must sacrifice her own feelings for Sana-unnie. She did it once, and she will do it again. For the sake of her own and everyone.

_For Sana-unnie._

“I’ve told you before, unnie.” She didn’t dare to face Sana, keeping her gaze on the floor. “Stop thinking and follow your heart.”

Sana almost wince from Dahyun’s tight grip on her hand but she couldn’t do anything as she was again being pulled forcefully towards the front door.

“Dahyun, where is-“

“Here.” She pushed Sana towards the dumbfounded Momo, “Please take this baggage and bring her to the rightful place she's supposed to be right now.”

“Dahyun…”

Her eyes are glassy, Sana noticed. But she only received a shake of her head as the younger gave her a smile. A heart-breaking one.

“Momo-unnie.”

The said girl nodded firmly, pulling Sana towards the car as she mouthed thank you to the house owner. She caught Sana’s eyes on her, quickly closing the door before resting her forehead on it.

She silently wiped the tears continuously flowing down her cheeks, laughing dryly at her own stupid actions. She’s breaking again, but it wasn’t as painful as before.

She finally knows what her heart wants.

_Let go, and never look back._

_Ever._

* * *

_“You sure she’s gonna like it?”_

_“You said so it was her favourite colour.”_

_"But you know Sana-unnie... she likes whatever gift people give her."_

_"Stop thinking and just buy it, Tzuyu!"_

_Tzuyu inspects the necklace one more time, satisfied with her choice before nodding to the salesgirl behind the counter. She took out her wallet, puling out a few bills to pay for the gift being expertly wrapped with a ribbon bow as the finishing touch. She smiled, handing out the stash of money as an exchange for the bag._

_“You sure have a lot of courage to borrow that much money from Momo-unnie.”_

_Tzuyu’s face changed to a panicky one as she turned to the tofu-like person, “Please don’t tell Sana-unnie about this!”_

_Dahyun laughed at the pleading gesture she made. She waved her hand gladly, dismissing Tzuyu from her teasing and from further scaring the younger girl._

_"Only Sana-unnie?"_

_"Now that you mention it.. Don't tell Chaeng either! She'll be heartbroken I didn't ask for her help."_

_"What about Jihyo-unnie?"_

_Tzuyu made a pondering face before sighing loudly._

_"Aaah.. screw it! Don't tell anyone and keep this between the two of us only. Arasso?"_

_"Your secret is safe with me." Dahyun made a zipping motion on her lips before sharing a handshake between the two._

_“Sana-unnie would most probably wear it with a low neck shirt for a whole month to flaunt it around for everyone to see.”_

_Tzuyu merely laughed, “I can already imagine that.”_

_“Won’t you get jealous of having every eyes on her?”_

_“I don’t mind.” Tzuyu took a glance inside the bag, hugging it like the most precious thing in the world._

_“At least the whole campus will know she’s mine.”_

_The proud, wide grin on Tzuyu’s face was probably more expensive than the necklace._

_It was priceless._

_Dahyun had no intention of making it disappear. She felt the need to treasure it, to protect it with her whole life. Just like how that smile was able to protect her Sana-unnie from the sorrow of the wretched world._

_If only she had made that promise while crossing her heart._


	3. [SatZu] Why am I Here? (III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on 19th April 2020

Sana woke up on the bright side of the bed as she stretched her body, a smile already plastered on her face. She quickly made her way to the bathroom, not before glancing at her still snoozing roommate. Sana had just finished her exams a few days back, while Mina ended hers yesterday. She pitied the girl for disturbing her study time and making their room a wreck as she was packing all of her stuff for the past few days since she’s about to graduate in a month. Yes, she still had a lot of time before she has to leave college for good, but she’s in a rush for today.

The day she will go and see _her_.

She faced the mirror, her eyes fell on the pendant with a small blue stone. She rubbed it between her fingers, leaving a kiss on it with a satisfied smile, her daily morning routine. She heard a low yawning, turning to her roommate who’s rubbing her eyes cutely.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Sana grinned as she grab a hairbrush and starts combing her shoulder-length hair. “It’s still early, so don’t worry.”

“Well, someone seems eager.”

She caught the smirk from the reflection, responding with a nonchalant shrug. Mina merely shook her head with a small chuckle as she made a beeline to the bathroom. She was surprised to see Sana still sitting in front of the mirror, checking herself for God knows how many times even after she got out half an hour later.

“Sana, stop it. You look good already.”

“Really?” The girl frowned while rubbing her ear, a habit when she’s nervous.

“Yah! Why are you being like this?”

“I don’t know… I mean, it’s been months. I’ve never heard from her since…”

Mina caught the crestfallen face, hurriedly walking to her friend and giving her an embrace from behind.

“It’s going to be fine.”

“Thank you, Mii-chan.”

Mina hummed before swaying them left and right, earning a joyous giggle from Sana. She let go of the girl before grabbing her keys and stood by the door to hold it as Sana drags her small luggage. They exchanged small talk on the way to the airport, mostly of the dissatisfaction she received from the other girls for declining to join their impromptu end-of-semester/waiting-for-graduation vacation. It was mostly Chaeyoung who grumbled a lot in their group chat. It was cute as Sana imagined the smol cub pouting deeply with crossed arms and stomping her feet in annoyance. She was glad they managed to get closer again; Chaeyoung was giving her the cold shoulder for almost a month after she knew about the break up, who, surprisingly, also the last one to know. Sana was surprised that Tzuyu didn’t tell anyone about it, including her doted sister Jihyo and bestfriend Chaeyoung. It was Sana who declared it to Momo, before the news spread like wildfire within their group. But everything turns weirdly well after Tzuyu left. Somehow, they hang out a lot together. Jihyo’s been planning all sorts of get together and movie nights for them, and things weren’t so awkward after all. She was a bit sad and guilty she didn’t get to join their short vacation escape, reasoning that she had to go back to Japan for some family matters. Only Mina knows about her planned trip, and she was grateful the latter respect her decision.

“What are you smiling about?”

“Hm?” Sana averts her gaze to Mina with a smile, “Just thinking about us.”

“Us?”

Sana gave her that annoying look with a shrug that Mina hates in a teasing manner. The car stopped on the departure drop off, feeling nostalgic all of a sudden. Mina bid her safe journey with a hug, “Tell her I said hi, okay?”

Sana nodded, watching with a smile as Mina drove back to the dorm. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she scanned the place again. Nothing much has changed since the last time she went there, exactly 5 months after Tzuyu decided to leave them.

_After shoving Sana to the back seat of Mina’s car, no words were spoken between the three of them. There were occasional glances shared between Momo and the driver who she hates to interact more than needed, but the silence was suffocating and making them more anxious. Sana was never the quiet one, it was usually Mina, and this was making the air around them more awkward. Mina looked through the rearview mirror, trying to find the right words to say but what she found was heartbreaking. Sana was clutching the blue box tightly in her grip, her knuckles white. Her eyes were boring deep into it as if she can see the content without opening the lid._

_“Sana.”_

_There, she saw it, when Sana raised her head to Momo’s voice. The broken state of her friend; how she was trying hard to keep the tears from falling, how she was trying to figure out what to do with the box, how she was trying to keep her heart from shattering more than it is._

_“It’s really beautiful. Tzuyu really thought a lot about it, you know?”_

_Mina glanced to the shotgun seat. Momo was looking ahead with her straight face, but even then, she knows what to say, what was on Sana’s mind, how to put the final push._

_She heard movement on the back, probably Sana deciding to do what’s right at the moment. They heard a gasp, followed by muffled sobs. Mina turned to Momo, the latter shaking her head to let Sana be._

_The girl was trying hard to keep herself together but the view of the necklace made her cried even more. It was like a slap to her face; that everything was her fault, for not being patient and understanding enough for the love Tzuyu had promised her._

_Mina stepped on the gas as Sana’s crying keeps getting louder, exceeding the speed limit as she maneuvered through the heavy traffic. Momo was shrieking for her to spare her life but she ignore it. She wants to save their love, Sana’s and Tzuyu’s love, even if…_

_Oh, the heck with rules. She didn’t play those racing games for fun._

_Just as they arrived on the departure drop off safely, albeit the almost passed out Momo stoned to her seat, Sana had already shot out of the car without sparing them a glance. She didn’t know where she’s heading, but she needs to find her._

_Tzuyu._

_Her mind was only filled with the girl’s name, face, smile, laughter, tears…_

_The place was crowded, but Sana easily slithered her way around looking for a certain person. She didn’t know how, but somehow, she knows where to go. Exactly as she had predicted, she saw a familiar face among the crowd._

_“Where is she?!”_

_Jihyo was startled at the sudden presence of a disarrayed Sana appearing before her, shaking her body with much force._

_“S-Sana?”_

_“Tzuyu! Where is she?”_

_“Calm do-“_

_“TELL ME!”_

_Jihyo’s lips turned into a straight line, before letting out a deep sigh. She pointed to the departure gate._

_“She just went inside.”_

_Her eyes widen, her legs automatically lead her to the gate. She searched for a tall stature, anything that resembled Tzuyu. Desperate to find her, Sana began shouting her name._

_“TZUYU!”_

_She moved to another side, ignoring the weird stares she received as she frantically stood on her toes, her head poking out from the crowd of people._

_“TZUYU-AH!”_

_She furiously wiped her eyes with her already wet sleeves, the tears making it harder for her search of the girl while her other hand is clutching the box safely close to her chest. Near to her heart._

_**It’s too late.** _

_A voice said in her head._

_“Tzuyu!”_

_**She already left.** _

_“Tzuyu-ah…”_

_**You left her.** _

_“No… Tzuyu, please!”_

_She kneeled on the floor, crying her heart out for being a tad late to claim her love back. It wasn’t fair. She didn’t get to apologize, even to say goodbye. Why would the world be cruel to her? Was it really her fault?_

_“Sana…”_

_She ignored the pleading voice of Jihyo, letting her tears fell on the shining tiles. She saw her reflection, as if it was mocking her, telling her that she didn’t deserve to cry. She was the cause, after all._

_“Sana.”_

_“Let me be.”_

_She pushed Jihyo’s effort to pull her up, not wanting to be disturbed._

_“Sana, look at me.”_

_She slowly raised her head, the remnants of tears still wet on her face. She was met with Jihyo’s tender smile who patted her head in sympathy, before pulling her into a tight hug. She let out more tears again, feeling undeserved of the comforting embrace._

_“Sana-unnie.”_

_She caught Chaeyoung’s silent presence on Jihyo’s back. She was rubbing her nape with a deep frown as she reached out her phone to Sana._

_“It’s Tzuyu.”_

_The girls left her side, giving Sana the private space she needed as she stared on the gadget’s screen with Tzuyu’s name displayed. She sniffled while wiping her wet eyes, putting the phone on her ear as she slowly made her way to the large window pane._

_“Hey.” She croaked._

_There was no response, but she can hear the subtle breathing of the caller._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_She gulped her spit, trying to stop herself from bursting again. Her voice was gentle, just like how it was when they were fine, just like how Tzuyu is when they were together. But she knows Tzuyu was crying too. The girl might be a good actress to others, but Sana knows her very well._

_“Why didn’t you give it to me?”_

_She didn’t know what possessed her, but the question just blurted out of her mouth._

_“Why do you want to throw it away?”_

_“Because it’s pointless, unnie.” She heard the wavering in Tzuyu’s voice, “A piece of my heart was already embedded in that necklace, but it’s already pointless.”_

_Sana bit her quivering lip, not wanting to cry again in front of Tzuyu. She knows the girl would blame herself instead, and she wouldn’t be able to mend this. She needs to try; she must try to get Tzuyu back._

_“I’ll keep it.”_

_“You don’t have t-“_

_“I’ll keep it, and wear it all the time, Tzuyu-ah.”_

_Sana took out the necklace from its box, a smile adorning her face as she brought the stone to her eye level. The sunlight was reflected on the blue stone, making it shine brightly, just like Tzuyu’s smile._

_“It will take some time, but I’m going to claim your heart again. By then, I’m going to keep this piece of your heart close to mine, Tzuyu.”_

_She heard sniffing on the other side, prompting her to lightly giggle as she knows the girl is crying from her professed love. They stayed silent after that, like an unspoken agreement to keep each other company, letting their presence known through the sound of their own breathing and occasional sniffling. Sana had already worn the necklace, her fingers mindlessly rubbing the pendant in a loving manner; as if it was Tzuyu’s heart she was holding. She heard the flight announcement from the background, her heart getting heavy from the realization that Tzuyu’s going to leave her soon._

_She heard the girl let out a deep sigh, “I need to go, unnie.”_

_“Promise you will wait for me?”_

_There was another silent for a few seconds, before she heard a deep breath. Her toothy smile appeared as she heard the firm response, landing a kiss on the pendant of her necklace to seal the promise she made to the girl._

_“I promise.”_

* * *

Tzuyu let out a tired sigh as she wiped her sweaty forehead, finally able to take a breather after the last customer left the place. She had just finished her exam week and is know helping full time at her family’s restaurant. The worn out place was getting more recognition after she started working there, most apparent when she had to replace a sick waiter one day and serve them. It had something to do with her looks, was what her uncle said. After knowing that, Tzuyu decided to only stick in the kitchen as the cook, despite the heat and lack of air ventilation inside. She never liked attention, even if it brings her family’s restaurant a lot fortune.

Since lunch time just ended, Tzuyu decided to fix herself something light to fill her hungry stomach, before the place will get packed again with school and college students in the evening. They still need to prepare a new set of ingredients for dinner so Tzuyu took the time she has to make her own snacks. Just as she was about to start cooking, she heard commotion coming from the front. It was mostly her mother, speaking in her broken English with loud voice that can even attract the neighbors from a few blocks away. Tzuyu decided to check when she was met with the baffled face of one of the waiters.

“What’s wrong?” She asked the poor boy who seemed love struck. He lets out a long sigh with a dreamy face, pointing to the front door with no words spoken. Tzuyu gave him a weird look before the sound of her mother’s voice caught her attention.

“Zi Yu!”

“Yes, Mother?”

“Come here! I need you out here!”

“I’m coming!”

With long strides, she made her way to the front door. She can hear her mother still babbling, probably to herself, in their mother tongue language. She lets out a snort from seeing the exasperated look of her mother, who immediately gleams in appreciation of seeing her daughter’s presence.

“What took you so long? Come here, I need your help with this beautiful lady here.”

“You’re being noisy, Mother. The neighbours are gonna complain again…”

“Just shut up and come here. I know you learn English or something, right? This lady can’t understand me, but she insisted that she knows someone here, I think. I don't know! Say something!”

She was practically being pulled to her mother’s side to be met with this lady outside the restaurant, only to have her jaw agape.

“Sana…?”

* * *

Sana was patiently sitting on one of the vacant table, trying to make herself comfortable despite the curious stares she received from the waiters and the old lady she met earlier. She gave them an awkward smile and a slight bow, before finding something interesting to keep their attention away. She scanned the interior of the restaurant. It was cozy and somewhat historical, like an old building of a Chinese architecture, mostly due to the shape of the dome and the red walls. She didn’t know how she did it, but she managed to trace down Tzuyu’s family restaurant on her own, thanks to Google.

She whipped her head to the tall figure approaching her table with trays on her hands, a smile unconsciously appeared on her face. She watched in wonder as Tzuyu placed the plates of food and utensils on the table while studying the girl’s feature. She looks different, more matured and, beautiful.

Sensing eyes on her, Tzuyu cleared her throat to rid off the awkwardness and heat getting to her face. She took a seat opposite of the staring girl.

“Sorry, I didn’t have my lunch yet so if you don’t mind...?”

“It’s fine.” Sana nodded, “I haven’t eaten yet, too.”

“Oh, shoot! Where are my manners... Sorry I didn’t ask you earlier. Geez, what was I thinking…”

Sana giggled amusedly from Tzuyu’s nervous rambling and the way she rubbed her nape in embarrassment was cute. It made her heart jumped, a sensation she’s been longing since they separated.

“It’s fine, let’s just eat.” Sana gave her an assured smile, “Did you cook this?”

“Yeah, it’s not much but I hope it suits your taste.”

She didn’t miss the red hue on Tzuyu’s cheeks as the girl gestured for Sana to start eating. They began digging in their meals, both seemed to enjoy the simple but hearty food in comfortable silence. Thinking it was too quiet for them, Tzuyu began her conversation.

“How did you get here?”

Sana was surprised from the question, obviously only concentrating on stuffing herself with the food since she skipped breakfast and had been missing Tzuyu’s cooking.

“By airplane.” She said with her mouth full.

Tzuyu snorted, not expecting that kind of answer at all. Sana cheered to herself in her head for succeeding in making the tense Tzuyu to loosen up a bit.

“Seriously?”

“I am.” Sana nodded, “I just arrived from Korea this morning.”

“For real?!” Tzuyu almost yelled in surprise from the revelation, only to receive another nod.

“I actually kinda bribed Momo to tell me where you’re living right now, and planned a trip today to Taiwan to see you.”

Tzuyu slowed her chewing from the information, taking a swig of water to clean her mouth from the after taste. She was hungry before, but not anymore. She’s been bracing herself for the possible reason of Sana’s sudden appearance here, since she saw the girl at the front door of the restaurant. She dreads the question she’s about to ask, but she needs to know.

“Why are you here, Sana?” 

Sensing the seriousness in Tzuyu’s voice, Sana put down her chopsticks. She averts her gaze to her plate, taking a deep breath for courage, before keeping her gaze on Tzuyu’s apprehensive ones.

“I’m here to claim your heart again.”

The taller girl gulped, her heart starting to beat a rhythm that had long gone.

“I promised you, didn’t I?”

Sana reached out to grab Tzuyu’s hand, but the latter quickly pulled away. She clasped both hands together while avoiding Sana’s sad, longing eyes.

“Are you… sure?”

Sana can see the hesitance, of what was once a confident girl who always showered her with love, now cowering behind her own shadows of uncertainty and… hurt. Sana had really broken the girl in front of her and she wants nothing more than to mend the girl back to who she was before. The Chou Tzuyu she knows.

“I am. I’m ready to love you again, Tzuyu. No matter how long it takes.”

Tzuyu was stunned by the confession. She never thought her heart would be beating with the same warmth again, not after she had lost a piece of it to the one and only Minatozaki Sana. She studied Sana’s face for any doubt, but she found none. There was only assurance, and yearning. Tzuyu just realized by now how much she’s been missing this person in front of her.

Out of nowhere, her mother’s face popped into her view along with an awkward laughter. Her mother had bombarded her with so many questions, Tzuyu had gotten dizzy and annoyed from the intrusion of her privacy.

“Is she your friend? Why are you eating with her? Is she here to eat only or she’s asking for directions? Are you paying for her, Ziyu? I thought I told you to never be kind to strangers!”

Tzuyu glanced at the flabbergasted Sana, her mouth wide agape in confusion from seeing her mother’s incessant and non-stop talking. The poor girl couldn’t understand a thing since it was her first time to land a feet in this part of the earth.

She gestured for her mother to come closer, revealing who Sana is. The expression her mother gave was comical, Tzuyu had to put a hand on her mouth to hold her laughter. The older woman pointed again to Sana, Tzuyu nodding with a wide grin.

She almost laughed as Sana gave her a questioning look when her mother diverted her attention to the baffled girl, letting out a loud gasp as she gives Tzuyu a thumbs up. She sighed deeply in awe while shaking her head, probably mesmerized by Sana’s ethereal beauty. The same effect it had on Tzuyu the first time she laid eyes on the senior.

“So, are you gonna stay for dinner?”

Sana gave her a look, asking for help but Tzuyu only let out another giggle from the exasperated expression.

“Yeah,” Tzuyu gave an assuring smile to Sana as she replied, “She’s staying, Mother.”

* * *

The dinner went miraculously peaceful and out of any mishaps, probably because they don’t know how to converse properly with Sana yet. It was mainly Tzuyu who answered their questions, sometimes Sana cutting in to ask what they were asking. The latter ended up being red in embarrassment throughout the dinner; they mostly praised Tzuyu for getting a great catch, asking when’s the wedding date and telling her to get laid already. It didn’t bother Tzuyu the slightest, being used to this kind of conversation every time a family relatives would visit, but seeing Sana as the victim of the teasing this time had probably made her blush a few times.

Tzuyu excused herself after dinner, immediately being chased away by her mother to leave the work to another cook for the night and spend time with Sana instead. She should be grateful for having an understanding mother, but it was probably so that they can gossip behind her back.

“Is it really okay to leave? Won’t your mother get worried or something?”

Tzuyu gave her an assured smile while dragging Sana’s luggage by her side. “It’s fine. I usually leave the place late at night anyway.”

“Wait, you don’t live with them?”

“No, I have my own place. It’s more convenient and closer to my college.”

“Oh.” Sana paused, “So when you offered a place for me to stay the night, it means we’re going to your place instead?”

Tzuyu turned to the girl, raising an eyebrow from her surprised tone. “Yeah, why?”

Sana quickly shook her head, resuming to walk ahead while trying to hide her blushing face. It took a few seconds for Tzuyu to understand the implication of her invitation as heat risen up to her ears.

“Your cooking has improved a lot.” Sana commented, trying to change the topic.

“Really?” Tzuyu smiled as she caught up to Sana’s side, “I guess it really pays to work your ass off while juggling college.”

“You’ve been doing that before. It’s probably a breeze for you now that you have less to think about.”

Sana almost cursed herself for letting that slipped out of her mouth. She sneaked a glance to the taller girl, the latter seemed unaware of the hidden meaning behind Sana’s words.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Tzuyu shrugged, “But it does get kind of lonely.”

As if it was directed to her, Sana bit her tongue. She cursed herself for not thinking first before saying her thoughts. She noticed Tzuyu slowing down to a stop as they reached a bridge decorated with colorful fairy lights. Tzuyu leaned herself forward on the guard rail, Sana mirroring her. The changing color of the fairy lights caught her attention, the sensation making the place fuzzy and warm, perfect for hanging out or just to enjoy the night air.

“It does look good on you.” Sana whipped her head to the smiling girl, “I’m happy I picked that one.”

She turned her gaze to where Tzuyu’s stare fell, her hand automatically grabs the pendant. With the luminescent of the street light, the stone had reflected its color to a bright bluish hue. Tzuyu had been eyeing it since Sana appeared, her heart soaring knowing the girl had been wearing it all this time. She might have stalked Sana’s instagram a few times before, and truth to be told, she was elated every time. It was as if Sana had purposely show the necklace when she uploads a photo, in hopes Tzuyu would see it. Unbeknown to her, that was exactly Sana’s intention.

“I never got the chance to thank you for this.”

“You should thank Momo-unnie instead for lending me the money.” Tzuyu chuckled, remembering the memory of how desperate she was with the gift that she had spent almost a week missing on her well deserved sleeps while juggling her part time job and studying for quizzes.

Sana made a deliberate pout, “Ah, your Momo-unnie again… you must have missed her a lot, huh?”

Tzuyu giggled from the cute gesture, wanting to pinch the puffy cheeks but refrained from it.

“I do.” She smiled, “But I miss you the most.”

Sana snapped her head to the smiling girl. She searched Tzuyu’s eyes for those playful glints she always gave her, but she found none. It’s just sincerity, all of it. Sana avoids Tzuyu’s sharp gaze, trying to hide her hot face behind her hair.

“That day at the airport,” Tzuyu started, staring out on the river. “I made a stupid decision. I said to myself, that I won’t fall in love again. That I would keep this remaining, imperfect heart of mine safe, locked away, and to never beat again for someone else.”

She turns to Sana who’s giving her full attention, with a sad smile. “Then, I heard your voice.”

She took a step towards the stunned girl.

“It started to beat again.”

She grabbed Sana’s cold hand.

“The same rhythm it did, when I was with you.”

She put her hand on her chest, on top of her heart.

“Exactly like this.”

Tears were running down Sana’s cheeks while Tzuyu still wear the sad smile, trying her best to convey her buried feelings.

“I was really glad I made that call,” Her other hand reached out to Sana’s cheek, wiping her tears. “Because I don’t think anyone else can make my heart complete again, except you.”

Sana burst out a giggle while sobbing loudly, she didn’t know if it was a sad one or because she’s happy. She just felt like laughing while crying because Tzuyu’s confession was bitter and sweet. It made her heart twist in pain but at the same time, beating with warmth. Like it was alive, again. 

Somehow, Tzuyu was affected too after hearing Sana’s melodious laughter, letting out her own chortle. It was ridiculous, but that’s what she loves about Sana. She’s just random like that.

They calm down for a bit, Tzuyu biting her lip with her hand still on Sana’s cheek.

“Hey.” She averts her gaze, the road seems more interesting than Sana’s alluring eyes. “Can I… hug you?”

Sana blinked a few times before a hearty giggle erupted again. Without warning, she slammed her body on Tzuyu’s tall figure, wrapping her arms tightly around the girl’s neck. Tzuyu reciprocated with a surprised whoop, her hands automatically draped around Sana’s thin waist, squeezing her body closer to rid of any space between them. Oh, how much she missed this feeling, how their bodies seemed to fit well. How with just the presence of Sana alone, can make everything feels right, again.

“Stupid Tzuyu.”

Tzuyu laughed, contentedly this time. “Your only one.”

“Yeah.” Sana closed her eyes with a hum, “My only one.”

* * *

Sana had barely made it to her own graduation day, thanks to Mina’s car which unexpectedly had a flat tire early that morning. Thankfully Momo was still around and agreed to hitch them a ride, well, not without the common childish bantering between the raccoon and the penguin.

“You guys should just get together already, jeez!”

She was almost kicked out of the car’s window from the two offended people, before mercilessly begging for their forgiveness and promising with her own life not to ever mention that again. Once they arrived, they were met with a pissed off Jihyo already wearing her gown, tapping her foot impatiently for Mina’s arrival.

“Yah! What about us?”

“She’s the valedictorian while both of you barely managed to get above the failing marks. So, move!”

They shared hurt looks, while Mina gave them an apologetic look before running after Jihyo to their special designated place. While Sana is an average scorer in her class, Momo was worse. They don’t know how she managed to pass the senior year when she barely attended any of the class, even trying her best to purposely fail every quizzes and exams. Even the lecturers were shocked to death to find her name among the graduates this year.

“What’s holding you?”

“Huh?”

“From your initial “wonderful” plan of flunking the senior year.” Sana mocked.

She saw the subtle smile, apparent for a second before her bitchy face appeared. “I’m worried they’ll find my face boring if I stay here any longer.”

“What?”

“You know how popular I am with the juniors.” Momo winked.

Sana scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief before they were called by the committees to prepare in line. As they were wearing their gowns and mortar, Sana saw two midgets running to their directions. She waved happily, signaling them their position. She still remembers how disappointed they were to know Sana had secretly went to Taiwan by herself, when they had actually planned to go there for the impromptu short vacation too. A surprise present for Sana’s graduation, as stated by Chaeyoung.

“Sana-unnie, congratulations!”

Dahyun greeted, receiving a bear hug from the latter, before Chaeyoung squeezed in too.

“Yah! What about me?” The blonde exclaimed, feigning a hurt look.

“Go get one from your grumpy penguin.” Chaeyoung teased, before getting a noogie on her head.

The commotion caused the midgets to be shooed away to the audience seats. Soon, the graduates were directed to their seats, waiting patiently for the event to start. Mina was the first to be called, bearing the _summa cum laude_ for her achievement in both academics and school activities. The girls loudly whooped after Mina finished her short speech, giving her a standing ovation with Momo yelling “Penguin World Domination!” which prompts Mina to hide her face in her hands from annoyance.

The others soon followed, getting on the stage as their names were called in alphabetical order. Truth to be told, cheer erupted from the audience seats when Momo’s name blasted from the speaker. She gave them a cool greeting before shooting a heart bullet to the audience, earning another loud squeal from the juniors. What they didn’t know was where it was directed, which resulted in the person to be as red as tomato, mostly from embarrassment.

Sana was called next, carefully counting her steps to avoid accidentally falling on her own feet. She heaved a relieved sigh when she successfully posed with the scroll.

“MINATOZAKI SANA! I LOVE YOU!”

Sana was shocked from the confession, but maintains her smile nevertheless towards the crowd. She was flattered, but sadly, her heart already has its owner. Sana frowned as she remembers the person couldn’t make it today. She scanned the place after getting down the stage, just to try her luck in case she’s actually here, but found none. Her eyes caught a person standing at the back row with a bouquet of pink flowers hiding his face. A smile involuntarily appeared, replacing the frown as she thought of the meaning behind the flowers. He probably wanted to confess to the girl he likes in this special day.

_The recipient of the flowers must have been one lucky girl._

The graduates were led to the open field for a class photoshoot and everyone happily threw their mortars up to the sky with happy laughter and shouts after the day ended. They dispersed to their own family and friends, wanting to have their own personal photo session. Sana happily waved to Mina, her parents, and, surprisngly, a flustered Momo being pulled along by Miss Myoui. She gave them a wide smile as her mind drifted back to her own who will come tomorrow due to their flight delay. Sana wonders if there will be anyone who wants to take pictures with her.

“Sana-unnie!”

_Speak of the devil._

Sana happily turns to be met with the grinning duo; Dahyun and Chaeyoung walking together with their arms linked and someone else following closely on their back while holding a bouquet of pink roses…

“…Eh?

Chaeyoung and Dahyun separated with their gentleman-like bow, revealing the person hiding behind the flowers. Sana blinked a few times, wondering what pranks are they pulling this time when a familiar voice greeted her.

“A delivery for Miss Minatozaki Sana.”

Sana gasped as her eyes met Tzuyu’s gentle ones, grinning widely like an idiot while holding the huge bouquet. She presented the flowers to Sana, the latter slowly took it with teary eyes. She studied the flowers for a moment before returning her gaze to the owner of her heart, a smile instinctively formed from the unexpected view.

“You came.”

“Well, it was a surprise.”

“Yeah! Planned by us.” Chaeyoung smugly announced, “We finally did it!”

She shared high five with Dahyun, the mastermind of pranks and surprises, as always. This was probably a payback for the supposedly short vacation to Taiwan surprise, but Sana loves it anyway. She watched the dorks happily cheered by themselves, sharing the laughter. Then, her eyes caught Tzuyu staring at her silently from the side with a gentle smile. Sana raised a brow, which the latter responded with a shake of her head. Feeling brave, Sana steps closer to the taller girl, who, upon close inspection, was actually fidgeting on her own. It was cute, and endearing. Well, Tzuyu’s appearance alone was charming in her eyes.

“Come here, you.”

Sana pulled her oblivious lover by her blazer, tiptoeing to reach her level before landing a kiss on her enticing lips. They stayed like that for a while, both savouring the euphoric sensation before Sana pulled away.

“I love you.”

Tzuyu landed another peck, a satisfied grin plastered on her face.

“I love you too.”


	4. [SaTzu] The Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this while listening to [Stray Kids - On Track (바보라도 알아)](https://youtu.be/XkxWIAe3NDU)

The first time Tzuyu visited Japan, she made a mental note to treat it as her last. Just to make sure she can force herself to fully enjoy the time on that foreign country. Surprisingly, it didn’t take much for Tzuyu to indulge herself in the short 3 days trip. She actually liked, scratch that, loves Japan. Well, more particularly a state called Osaka. She even considered buying a house there when she has enough money, in case she’s going to have frequent trip to the beautiful place for some time off or just to be by herself.

Who is she kidding, really.

Of course the real reason was because of a certain native living there. A certain cheery, loud, noisy, beautiful, gorgeous, out of this world woman by the name of Minatozaki Sana. Yes, she can list out all the adjectives to describe Sana, but sadly there’s none that can fully illustrate how breathtaking and surreal the person is in real life. Because Sana is loved by every person, maybe every creature alive too, but mostly, she is loved by Chou Tzuyu. The ranking of her love for Gucci was frighteningly on par with the squirrel-like girl, but she had already come to terms that nothing can beat her love for Sana.

So when Sana suddenly invites her to her hometown during one of their long overdue vacation, Tzuyu agreed without a beat. She’s a couch potato, preferring to rest and hibernate for the whole day with reason of needing to recharge after days of struggling with classes, archery trainings and part time jobs. It wasn’t easy being a foreign student depending solely on scholarship for her daily necessities. It was really hard for her, she almost made a rash decision to drop out on her second year. But the positive smile on her sunbae who’s struggling as much, perhaps worse than her, became the motivation Tzuyu never knew she needed to keep going. Leave it to Sana to be Tzuyu’s living inspiration, effortlessly making herself to be one of the reasons for the latter to treasure the shiba inu presence in her life.

Unfortunately, Tzuyu forgot she’s tight on money because really, Sana’s laughter was the only thing running in her mind during those harsh days of presentations and assignments, along with impromptu quizzes. The flight to Japan from Korea might be of short distance, but it isn’t so with the flight’s fare. She checked her bank account with a deep frown, before rummaging her cupboard for the piggy bank. It took her countless of deep breaths and self-hypnotis to break open the emergency savings of her four years of degree, but here she is doing the irrational for the sake of the trip. Hopefully she can bribe Chaeyoung with a month-worth free meal in exchange for Mina-unnie’s hidden cam of her singing as a dare.

Sana was really attentive to her from the minute they left the dorm, on the airport, even during the 2 hours flight. By attentive, in Tzuyu’s perspective, is being clingy and touchy. They would hold hands, or if Tzuyu made no effort to offer her hand, Sana will simply cling their arms together. Not that Tzuyu is uncomfortable with the gesture, she’s just afraid that the older girl will hear the loud thumping of her heart by the close proximity. Yeah, her pulse was going on a full frenzy mode, it was a surprise Sana was unaware throughout their journey.

Tzuyu was nervous before, but now she was drenched in cold sweat when Sana announced they’re staying at her parents’ house for the whole trip. Now, what was Tzuyu gonna say except, “Konnichiwa, arigatou, sayonara.”, because believe it or not, for the whole 23 years of living she had never been exposed to anything Japanese, except Sana. The bright, colorful, glittering Japanese with glimmering caramel eyes with a life of its own. Okay, enough of these flattering words because Tzuyu’s love life is not going anywhere. Her mouth had a mind of itself it seems, as it clamps shut when Sana’s mother greeted her with a tight hug and a kiss on her cheek. Tzuyu was startled, a little bit puzzled with the unexpected action followed with their fast conversations. Not that she understood a word but it took Tzuyu another minute for her to register that the gentle smile on the older woman’s face was actually welcoming her into the family, unofficially.

It was official a few months after her seventh visit, when Sana’s secret crush to her was accidentally exposed by her mother. Tzuyu had taught herself the language through online ~~illegal~~ classes and borrowed books from the library, anything that does not involve a transaction or depositing of money. Their conversations were mostly in English at first, but Tzuyu tried her best to talk with Sana’s mother in her own language sometimes. She wasn’t trying to impress, well maybe at some point she did, but she finds it fun to challenge herself with something new. That was when she heard the conversation of the mother and daughter in the kitchen by chance as she was going down the stairs for breakfast. Of how happy Sana has been since, of how kind and polite Tzuyu is, of how obvious they are wearing their feelings on the sleeves for everyone to see, of how she’s giving the blessing if perhaps they decide to take a step further in their relationship. It was still vivid in her mind how Sana was hunched on her seat, her fingers white from gripping the mug so tight, but most of all, how her cheeks painted red along with a suppressed smile playing on her pretty bare face.

Tzuyu felt it that day, how hard she had fallen for her sunbae, how Sana had easily claimed a spot in her heart, how she had carelessly let someone invades her life just with a smile so bright, it blinded her from the harsh reality of life. Because she found out later that false hope is no way better than the harsh truth. That she doesn’t deserve Sana as much as Sana deserves her. That her feelings were merely an infatuation coming from a naïve, blunt, ignorant young girl who was a fool to herself and the world. That her Sana-unnie doesn’t belong to her at all, all along.

She had successfully ended her 4th year of degree, having another year left to get the promised scroll of her future working life. It has been 3 months since her sunbae graduated, and it was also the duration of their last contact with each other. Truthfully, it was longer than that but having the same circle of friends and sharing the same dorm building, it was inevitable for them to avoid each other. No, it was more of Tzuyu shunning herself from the group while her favourite unnie will constantly ask of her whereabouts. But she doesn’t need to worry at all because the older already has a replacement, someone who is far better in treating and appreciating Sana for everything she is, unlike the coward that Tzuyu is.

It is another long holiday, and she had wondered for the nth time how the hell did she ends up in Osaka right now when all she ever wanted was to run away from everything Japanese.

“Are you sure we can easily get a cab here?”

Oh, yeah. Because she’s a good friend, that’s why.

“There’s no need.”

“Really? Then, how are we supposed to go there?”

Tzuyu took out a key and press a button, the sound of a car being unlocked fills the underground parking of the hotel they’re staying. She leads them to a white sedan car, earning a disbelief gasp from her friend. Tzuyu almost rolled her eyes from her exaggeration, the reaction undeserving of the girl who owns a limited edition convertible back in Korea.

“Whoa! You own this?”

“I wish.” Tzuyu deadpanned. She can’t even afford the fee of a cab, let alone buying a car this extravagant in a foreign country. “Someone lend me this car.”

“Seriously? Who’s this someone you borrowed from, huh? Seems a bit sketchy to me.”

Tzuyu chuckles lightly with a shrug, “Let’s just say they owed me one.”

The ride from the hotel was uneventful, more of Tzuyu being the good tourist guide to her friend’s endless curiosity and amazement of the beautiful place. Even Tzuyu is enjoying the view because despite the repeated trip of the same road, the view is still pleasing and stunning. She is on the verge of regretting her adamant decision she made before agreeing to help her friend to bring her to Japan, but a glance on the passenger seat throws away all doubt slowly creeping from the deepest desire in her heart.

The sedan came to a stop in front of the familiar house. Nothing much has changed; the building is still the same, only a purple compact car as a new addition to the front porch. She didn’t get to wonder who the owner is, even if it is obvious anyway, when she feels a slight shudder coming from the passenger.

“Nervous?”

“Nope.” Her friend's quivering lips failed her though, “Just a bit jumpy.”

Tzuyu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Relax, you’re gonna be fine.”

Her friend bobbed her head, slightly shaking as she glanced on the gated residential house. “Any tips for me?”

Tzuyu ponders for a second, before giving her an encouraging smile. “You just need to be yourself. That’s all.”

“That’s not really helpful, mind you.”

Tzuyu merely laughs, waiting patiently as her friend takes a few deep breaths to calm her nerves before grabbing the two paper bags on the backseat. She peeks inside to check the content, one for the parents while the other is… Tzuyu doesn’t have the heart to even say it in her mind. Her friend nods satisfyingly before raising her head to meet Tzuyu’s calm gaze.

“Sure you’re not coming in to say hi?”

“And spoil the surprise? No way!” Tzuyu scoffed good-naturedly, mirth ghosting her lips. “Call me when you’re finished. I’ll pick you up at the café we passed by earlier.”

“Yeah, alright.” Her friend gets out of the car, slamming the door shut as she take one last look on her reflection on the passenger's window to check herself. Tzuyu giggles to herself, winding down the tinted window with a thumb up.

“Good luck, Dahyun.”

“Thanks, dude.”

She made a hwaiting stance, slowly swerving the car back to the road. She reached for her vibrating phone, opening the notification from the familiar sender. Her lips turn upwards from the message she received, the older woman announcing her friend’s arrival and her daughter’s obvious shock when she opened the door. Tzuyu left the message on read, not missing the bubble popping up telling her to stay for dinner at least when she returns the car. She never had intention to interact with the family, even more to step a foot inside their lovely house called home. Tzuyu almost made it as hers too, sadly it didn’t work out as she hoped for.

That time when Tzuyu calls the older woman for a favor, the latter was obviously taken aback. It’s rare for someone to help her friend to meet with the family to ask for her hand in… dating? Is that what it’s called? Tzuyu doesn’t know, nor did she intend to find out. Having to explain the plan was hurting enough for her, let alone contacting the people she once considered as a family. She feels guilty for ruining everything, for disappointing the older woman when all she wanted was to see both of them happy, together. But Sana can be happy, just not with her. She can’t provide Sana with all the happiness and wealth she deserves, not her, and hopefully, Sana’s mother will understand her pitiful reasons. Such a coward, she mused to herself.

Instead of driving to the café, Tzuyu made a stop on the playground nearby. She stepped out, inhaling the crisp evening air of fall. Soon, it’s going to be winter, her favorite month. Also, Sana’s month. She drags her heavy feet to a lone bench situated under a large, old oak tree. Her mind reminiscing back on the many times she plan for a surprise birthday party for Sana, be it in their dorm or here in her house, with Sana’s mother as an accomplice. The older woman had always been her partner in crime, still is till this day. If possible, she wants to be Tzuyu’s collaborator even in the future. But that would be too much and unfair to them, to Sana, to her.

She twisted her body towards the tree, her fingers tracing the faded familiar carvings of her name. It was Sana’s idea, one she deeply opposed, only to falter by the mere pout of the girl.

_“I’m not doing it.”_

_“Oh, come on! It’s just us here and I bet no one’s going to care much with it.”_

_“It’s considered vandalism, Sana.” Tzuyu claimed with her straight face._

_“It is, if it’s a property. This tree is not owned by anyone.” She reasoned proudly with puffed chest._

_“But…”_

_Sana sighed with a frown, “I just want to have this as a memory with you. Who knows, this might be the last time you’re visiting-”_

_“No.” She cuts her off, “I already made a promise with aunty to come again for Christmas.”_

_Sana rolled her eyes, “It’s like you’re friends with my mother instead of me.”_

_“She knows the way to my heart.” Tzuyu responded with a smug smile, “Unlike you.”_

_“Yah! What’s that supposed to mean? I brought you to the famous aquarium yesterday!”_

_“Aunty made bread and pastries for me.” The younger shrugs stating the obvious, earning a deep pout from her sunbae._

_“Fine, I’m not talking to you.”_

_“Eh? Why?” Tzuyu whined, or more like laughing while trying to annoy the older girl who deepens her pout while crossing her arms with a loud “Humph!”_

_Tzuyu scratched her head, confused on how to appease the sulking girl. She scanned the ground, finding a small pebble with sharp edges lying a few feet away. Sana watched curiously as the younger runs to a spot, crouched, and pick up something. The girl gave her a grin while showing the stone in her hand, not minding the look Sana gave her; Sana was swoon by her childish action of parading the small pebble like a prize. Tzuyu approached the tree and start scratching the bark with the pebble. Sana peeks from behind, her eyes slightly widen in glee as letters start forming from Tzuyu’s carving._

_TZUYU WAS_

_HERE_

_She steps aside, satisfied with her amateur carving. The letters were hard to read in first glance, but readable after a few times with some head tilting in different angles. She showed her work to Sana proudly with a grin, the latter mirroring the same. However, Sana suddenly snatched the pebble from Tzuyu’s hand and stoop down to face the spot Tzuyu carved earlier._

_SANA &_

_TZUYU WAS_

_HERE_

_“There! That’s better, right?”_

_Her already visible dimple turned more profound as her smiles widen from the sight. Instead of better, it looked almost perfect for her, how the two names complement well with each other._

_“Absolutely.”_

The letters are still there, but with more improvisation being done with each additional visit she did. A faint _HOW MANY TIMES_ can be seen over Sana’s name with a question mark at the end which they added during her second visit, Tzuyu recalls perfectly. On her third visit, Sana had suggested to add tally marks instead since she has been a frequent visitor of the playground. There are 2 sets; one had been crossed out diagonally while the other only has 4 lines.

“9 times, huh?”

A giggle escaped her lips, Tzuyu herself is not sure what’s so funny about the heartbroken memories.

She takes out a pen knife from the pocket of her jacket, adding a diagonal line on the set of four to indicate her visit for today. She observes the carvings again, wanting to add something else to make her work complete.

She brushes her palms together, taking a deep breath to calm her heart. She traces the wording one last time with closed eyes, as if engraving them in her mind instead. She snaps her eyes open, a subtle smile plastered on her face as she thumbs Sana’s name. She turns on her heel, dragging her heavy feet to leave the place, along with her heavy heart.

The first time Tzuyu visited Japan, she made a mental note to treat it as her last. This time, instead, she made a mental note to make it as her last visit.

The last time, on the last place, for the last piece of her heart to fall.

_~~SANA &~~_

_T_ _ZUYU ~~WAS~~ _WILL

_ALWAYS_ _BE HERE_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy crushing your heart to pieces, guys! Might have sequel or not, depend on my free time ^^


End file.
